The Lost Winchester Chronicles Part 1
by London A Frost
Summary: There are many stories about the Winchesters that have remained hidden for so long. I can no longer sit idly by as one of the largest parts of their story remains untold. She was always a huge part of their story, always there for them, always willing to sacrifice to save them, and I kept her out of their stories... because it was their job, unknowingly, to protect her...
1. Chapter 1 - The Meet

***This series does not belong to me. I did not create the Supernatural world, nor do the characters belong to me. This is my disclaimer. The Fields Family however is of my own pure genius mind so I kindly request if use is wanted to please ask. Thank you!***

**CHAPTER 1**

_To my fans of Supernatural:_

_There are always those stories never told to protect something. I spent much of my time, writing these stories trying keeping out a large portion of the truth. But as I get older and as the world's destiny changes I have realized the missing piece of the Winchesters' story is the one piece most important, not necessarily to the world but to them._

_So here are the missing fragments of their journey. The Winchesters' will probably kill me once they've learned I've written this down but I could no longer hide this from the world…_

_Chuck_

The Impala roared as it drove down the deserted road of the Berkshire foothills, arousing the wildlife in its wake. The speakers whispered "Back in Black" by ACDC, while Dean sat behind the wheel fighting the urge to turn up the volume and sing along. He glanced over to his younger brother, Sam, with apprehension. Sam's lack of sleep was starting to show, even in his ability to hunt, and Dean's concern was growing though he would never admit it.

Six months, that's how long it'd been since the two of them started out on their new journey to find their MIA father, John. Once so far they actually found him, but the reunion was short lived. Yet still, every now and again John would send them to some anonymous ominous destination with known demonic clientele. This time was no different. A couple of days ago, Sam received a text message "42.20-73.15." Coordinates. It was their father's secret language. Sam determined the coordinates lead them to October Mountain State Park, in Becket Massachusetts, right off the Appalachian Trail. And so they were off to a different place. It was a quick drive from Upstate New York and their last case.

Dean stretched out his back. He'd been up for over twenty four hours now and it was starting to wear on him. It was at points like this when Dean would forcefully nudge his brother awake to take the wheel but Sam getting shuteye was more important these days. With this in mind, Dean sucked in a breathe shook his head vigorously and slapped his cheek while keeping a lookout for any back alley store with a cup of coffee… good … bad it didn't matter. He just wanted the caffeine.

Sam's body began to turn shake violently. His eyes began to twitch under his eye lids. Dean knew immediately, another bad dream. Sam let out a scream, calling out Jessica's name and then awoke in freight. He swore under his breath, it was a mix of anger for having the same dream yet again, or that Dean knew.

"I thought you were done with the nightmare's Sammie."

"So was I, but apparently not." Sam said in a huff. "Where are we?"

"Berkshire foothills, we are right outside of Becket Mass and about 10 or so miles from October Mountain State Forest." Dean took a moment to check Sam's mental condition. "You sure you want to do this Sammie? I mean with everything that's happened...finding dad and then with Sarah. I could always just swing back there if you want. Give you a chance to let yourself go a little?"

"No thank you."

"Sam."

"We've been searching for dad for months…"

"I was talking about us going back to Sarah."

"Dean, please stay out of my love…" Sam stopped himself before he continued down this path. It was a useless discussion and a replayed argument and neither side was going to win. "Right now I think our best bet is to stay busy."

"Fine. Why did dad send us all the way out here? Where you able to find anything?"

Sam shook his head. "The only strange incident reported over the last few years was a desecrated grave." Sam noted reaching into his duffel bag for his laptop.

"How is that strange? It's not like we don't do that ourselves almost every day. Never mind, don't answer that."

"I've never dug up a grave to bury a second body… have you?"

"See and that's what makes this our case…"

"Actually, what makes this our case… the second body found was a man named Michael Connors, and get this, he was a beaten to death."

"Ouch…Connors… why do I know that name?" Dean asked.

Habit took over as Sam instinctually reached for their father's torn, unloved, leather bound journal. He delicately, yet purposefully leafed through pages. "Because dad's mentioned him a few times in his journal."

"What, so he's a hunter?" Throughout their lives, Sam and Dean spent little time with other hunters. But there were times when their father would get help and when he did, he made mention of it in his journal noting the good from the bad, and the ones to watch out for.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, a damned good one from what I can gather from dad's journal. Dad apparently had a lot of respect for the guy. He was a loner type though. His work with dad was out of the norm for this guy."

"A hunter ends up in a coffin sharing eternal sleep with some unknown? This most certainly sounds like our case." Dean nodded toward the computer. "Any mention of how the second body was discovered? Like you said, it's not really common practice to just exhume a body." Dean contemplated that thought for a moment. "Well for normal people anyway." He exchanged a witty smile with Sam.

Sam glared at Dean for a short moment before going back to his computer and scrolled through the article he'd saved on his laptop. "Marissa Sheldon was a victim of a murder. All the article mentions is that DNA was needed so the city got permission to exhume the body."

"I bet they got a full Monty surprise," Dean chuckled to himself. After a moment of silence Dean spoke up again. "So, what's the plan?"

"Dad mentioned another hunter in his journal, one who lives in the area named Lex Fields. I think we should see if Lex is around, perhaps he might know something."

"Anyway these two hunters know each other?" Sam shook his head as he scanned his father's journal while comparing what he could with the newspaper article. "What does Dad's journal say about Lex Fields? Seriously, who name's their kid Lex, it's like dooming him to be a villain."

Sam forced himself to hide a smile, but he couldn't hold it off for long and chuckled at Dean with an aggressive head shake. Quickly, he flipped through pages of the journal making a mental note of pages to remember. His faced flickered in with interest and surprise. "Down the years, how many hunters has Dad worked with on a regular basis?"

"Besides Bobby? I can only think of a handful. Usually Dad works alone."

"Five years he's known Lex and there are ten mentions of hunts with him. That's two hunts a year, Dean." Sam took a moment to consider what this meant. How serious this was. "Dad mentions the hunts and Lex but his details are vague at best about Lex. Like usual."

"Dad never mentioned him, ever." Dean gripped the leather wheel in annoyance. He was annoyed at all of Dad's secrets. He was annoyed at Sam pointing them out. He was just planned annoyed with everything. "Dude, I'm starving. Let grab a bit to eat and we'll figure out our next move from there." Yes, he was hungry but this was the only thing he thought to say to change the subject.

Sam nodded in agreement knowing Dean's true intentions.

Dean cranked up the radio which was still playing ACDC.

* * *

The town of Becket was small and cozy little town, housing roughly one thousand eight hundred people. It was one of those places known for its tourist. It was right off of the Mass Pike and within distance to the Appalachian Trail a well known hiker trail that spans the entire east coast of America. Many people would take a summer off and travel the entire trail while others made weekend trips. Becket was right in the heart for all those travelers to stop, fill up on goods and get a hot meal. Meaning, non-locals are very much welcomed.

Sam and Dean found themselves in a tiny dinner attached to a mom and pop market. The locals greeted each other by first name while being kind and courtesy to anyone they didn't know, striking up a conversation about anything that came to mind. The boys sat by a window taking in the homey feeling of the dinner and the delicious smell of the meals being served around them. Dean knew exactly what he wanted the moment he saw it on the menu, and Sam just ordered the first thing he saw before he immersed himself in research.

Most of the breakfast was chewed in utter silence. The knowledge of a hunter dad actually seemed close to was just as bad to the Winchester Boys as every other secret their father kept and continued to keep. It was hard for them to understand their father's motives, but when everything seemed just in arms reach, like they were almost about the touch the light at the end of the path… they find themselves getting pushed one hundred feet down a lightless tunnel.

Dean chewed down a mouthful of his sausage omelet in ecstasy, while Sam barely touched his plate and continued pouring over the journal. He was looking for information about Lex Fields, Michael Connors, and this job their father had them going on. Anything would've been good, but so far he was coming up completely empty.

"Anything?" Dean said between his chewing.

Sam shook his head at his brother's disgusting habit, refraining from saying anything, because it wasn't like he was going to say anything new. "No. I've searched all the local newspapers and databases I could find. I've found ten different families all with the name Fields and none of them with a Lex in the household."

"Maybe it's a nick name?"

"It could be…"

The room jingled as the door to the dinner grocery store opened. A young woman walked in. She carried herself with confidence as she made her way to the front counter. She had long flowing strawberry hair, and penetrating green eye. Her face was pale with perfectly placed freckles. The woman was tall enough to be considered tall for a female reaching over five feet eight inches. She was an Irish las through and through. She wore a pair of ripped up shorts, a Linkin Park logoed t-shirt and work boots.

Dean noticed her the moment she walked in the door. After first, it was her looks. Dean could always find a good looking woman in any crowd, but there was something about her, something Dean couldn't place. His hunting instincts were telling him something. He didn't trust her. He slapped Sam on the arm to get his attention and pointed toward her.

He looked up from his research until he realized what Dean was hinting at. "Yes Dean, a hot girl, wonderful." He said with annoyance adding an eye roll just to emphasize his annoyance.

"Alexis," the owner of the store came from behind the counter to greet the woman with smile and a hug. "It's been so long! I hear your brother will be heading off to Med School."

"A full ride to Harvard Medical out in Boston."

The store owner pulled Alexis away from him with a smile. "Your parents would be so proud of you two. One child has already graduated from MIT and the other is off to Harvard to be a doctor."

"Thank you Mr. Monroe. It means a lot." After a quick smile she pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. "When I called you earlier you said you had all this." The shop keeper took her list. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not. But I have to admit you're the only reason I keep some of these herbs in stock. You ask from some of the strangest things."

Alexis laughed. "Oh no. Not me. Eli is the cook I just get the ingredients."

After a quick five minutes Alexis was walking out with a bag in hand. As she walked out the door Dean caught her eye. In a single moment a feeling of recognition flew across her face. Dean saw it. She thought she knew him. Before he could get Sam's attention she was out the door and heading down the street.

"There is something about that girl." Dean muttered. "Sam, there was something about her, something I can't put my finger on."

"Because she didn't get all googly-eyed when she saw you." Sam didn't even waste the effort to look up from his computer screen.

"Sam, damn-it, I'm serious."

Sam signed closing his laptop in defeat. "Like what? Is she a demon? Witch? Changeling?"

"I don't know. I just know my hunting instinct is telling me not to trust her." Before Sam could say another word, Dean was already packed up and out the door throwing a couple of twenties on the table. Sam threw his bag over his shoulder, thrusting his laptop in his arm and racing after Dean, who was already on the girl's trail.

Sam knew the keep his mouth shut. He sloppily shoved his laptop into his leather book-bag following Dean's movements. It was easy to tell when Dean switched into hunting mode. His back was straight; his eyes were stern and checking their six; he would check and double check to make sure his gun was within reach, locked, and loaded. He wouldn't talk; he wouldn't laugh or even crack a joke. He was all about the hunt. Sam also knew, more often than not how in tune Dean was with his hunting instincts and how more often than not he was right. So Sam made sure he had his own gun locked and loaded just in case.

Dean followed the girl around the corner and down a back alleyway off the main streets of town. It was an old fisher's market, currently torn down and being rebuilt. The old buildings' remains lay scattered across the ground with concrete walls and heavy wood pillars as a reminder of their existence. It was a perfect place to hide. It was the weekend so the place was deserted. It was open enough to attack and yet had enough ruins for cover. The girl knew she was being followed. Dean looked down searching for tracks in the dirt. There were so many from all the workers it was hard to tell which where hers since the girl was wearing work boots herself. Dean swore under his breath.

As Sam ran up to his brother's back both men turned around to the sound of a thud from behind them. The girl had jumped from one of the windows above landing on the ground below. "I hate being followed." Before either brother could raise his weapon, the young woman was on them.

She went after Sam first shoving the heel of her hand into his fisted gun causing him to lose his grip. The gun went flying behind. Before he could react she'd used her free hand to punch him in the gut. He let out a puff of air before falling to his knees gasping for breath. She turned her sights to Dean who had yet to shoot. His aim was good, but he couldn't trust himself not to hit Sam. The woman attempted a round house kick but Dean caught it in mid air. She dropped to her hands putting her other leg behind his knees and with sheer leg muscle knocked his legs out from underneath him. He let go of her to stop himself from hitting the ground.

Sam was back up throwing a punch. It connected. The girl fell back into a wall with a smile. It was Dean who launched forward knocking her even harder into the wall. Her head snapped back hitting the wall with a thud. She gave out a groan of pain before she raised her elbow and threw it down onto his kidney. Dean grunted but didn't let go. "The gun!" He screamed grabbing her hand pinning it to the wall.

The girl was able to wriggle her other hand free. It was enough. She'd had a knife hidden on her person and flung it in Sam's direction. It stuck into the wall behind him pinning his jacket and him to the divider. "Stay!" The woman brought her knee up to Dean's stomach repeatedly before he finally let her go. She dropped to her feet taking in a welcome breath of fresh air before doing a front roll to Sam's gun. Just as she got her hands on it Dean rolled to his own gun cocked it and fired aiming only inches from the girl's head. "Drop it."

The woman raised her hands into the air, the gun still in her possession. "Alright you win." She knew her way around a gun. It was obvious the moment she unlatched the magazine dropping it to the ground and unhampered the free bullet from the gun in a single well practiced motion of her hand before dropping it to her feet. She kicked it over to Sam who'd freed himself from her knife.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

The girl retorted angrily, "Seriously? You two bone heads were tracking me. Maybe you should go first."

"I don't have time for this bull. Who the hell are you before I decide what you are and fill you with holes." To make sure the girl was aware he was not bluffing he cocked the gun aiming right at her chest.

She raised her hands into the air even higher. "It seems we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. How about we drop our toys and talk like civil people." To make sure Dean knew how serious she was, the girl reached behind her pulling out her remaining knife and dropped it to the ground.

"Dean…" Sam questioned walking to his brother's side. Dean fought the urge but lower his own weapon.

This time it was the girl who hesitated a moment. She swallowed hard in shock. "…Sam…" She pointed at him and then chuckled almost in a cackle. "Dean and Sam Winchester?"

"How do you know us?" Dean demanded throwing the gun back into the mix aiming it at her with ease.

"You're dad sent you here didn't he? Gave you coordinates? Let me guess they led you to October Mountain." The boys' reactions were enough to give her the answer she was looking for. The girl shook her head in disbelief. "Damn you John! Damn you."

"You still haven't told us who you are."

The girl laughed, "I wondered why you two looked so damned familiar, but I couldn't place it. John Winchester's boys…" She looked at both of them up and down, her smile broadening with every glance. "Who the hell would've thought?"

"I still have a gun pointed at you," Dean reminded casually.

"Trust me, not forgetting. My name is Alexis Fields."

This time Sam answered. "Wait… Are you related to a Lex Fields?"

"You could say that."

Dean considered her a moment never wavering his aim on her. "Is he your dad or something because that would explain a few questions I have..."

The girl lowered her head. "No, my dad died when I was five." She reached out her hand. "My name is Alexis Fields, but my friends call me Lex."

Dean laughed in disbelief dropping his aim, "there's no way you're Lex sweetheart. My dad's first mentioned Lex about five years ago which would've made you like twelve."

Lex smiled, "Sixteen and if I recall correctly that was the first time John took you on a hunt," she said glaring at him with her vivid green eyes.

Sam and Dean exchanged cautious yet shocked glances. "How do we know you aren't some demon reading our minds and telling us what you think we want to hear?"

Before Lex was able to come out with a clever answer, Sam unscrewed a small flask he carried on his person for times like this and threw its contents upon her. Both men waited for something to happen. They both were hoping for a much more reactive action. But Lex merely glared at them and wiped the water from her face. "I'm so glad I'm not wearing white or this would be really awkward right now." Lex continued to glare at them both. "Are you finished?"

"For now." Dean muttered slipping his gun into his back belt loop. "So you know our dad?"

"Yes. Look, it's great to finally meet you two but now I think its time you leave town. I asked your dad for advice not help and I make an awful babysitter."

"We're not leaving," Sam interjected taking an extremely firm stand in front of her.

Dean grabbed Lex's arm as she turned to walk away from them. "Our dad sent us here for a reason and we plan to follow it through."

Lex gave out a sigh. She's had this argument so many with their father except usually the tables were turned. Normally she would be arguing with John begging him to allow her to go on a hunt with him. She wanted to fight alongside him fighting against the unnatural. "The closest motel is about ten miles out of town. There are a few inns and BnB's in the area but they are pretty expensive. You two are welcome to stay with my brother and I. I'll even throw in two warm beds and a home cooked meal. Of course there is a catch."

Sam and Dean glanced at one another both unsure of her offer and yet both excited for the idea of staying in a real bed and the enticing offer of a real dinner. It was something they both couldn't pass up. Yet both men still remained leery of the girl. "Which would be?" Dean questioned.

"This is my hunt. I learned Hardt was missing so I'll be calling the shots on this hunt." Deep down there was more to her request, but it was not something she was willing to indulge to the Winchester boys. Not just yet, and since the only thing John gave them was coordinates, he didn't tell them everything.

"Deal." Sam answered without even looking at Dean for approval. He could handle playing second fiddle if it meant he could have a restful night's sleep in his own room and a real meal, home cooked. He caught the wary eyes of Dean but ignored them.

Lex turned to Dean waiting for him to agree as well. Dean did his him and haw but he too conceded to her demands. Lex climbed up the destroyed wall to grab her bag of supplies. "You're driving. I walked into town." Before either brother could retaliate, the girl was already moving down the street back to the Impala.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Case For Everyone

Lex led them through small town roads and back alley dirt paths before she directed them to pull off on to a small side road with a large gate blocking their path. The gate circled the entire compound as far as the eye could see. Beyond the bars, off in the distance there was a brick house standing in the middle of an open field.

The gate doors consisted of keypad to keep it locked from unwelcome guests. To the untrained eye this would just look like a normal gate and a normal road. Sam and Dean both knew how much of a fortress this compound really was. It was the ultimate demon ward off. Only a small layer of dust covered the devils trap just before the gate opening. The keypad was made of silver plated buttons. The bars were made of pure iron and salt. Nothing supernatural would be making it passed this point. Both brothers were now fully impressed, and even more wary.

Lex reached passed Dean and pressed in a code than left her thumb on the keypad. A light flashed before a computerized male voice came over the speaker system. "It is good to have you home Lex. I see we have guests. Cresto."

Sam laughed, "You have a computer say Gods name in Latin?"

Lex shrugged, "It's a subtle way to make sure no one in the party is a demon. Gilium please meet Sam and Dean Winchester."

There was a slight pause. "It is a pleasure to have John Winchester's sons at our home. I shall make sure your faces are within my recognition system for future ease of reference."

"Thank you Gilium." The gate opened allowing the party entrance.

"How did you get something like that?" Sam asked analyzing what he could of the system. His eyes were glowing with excitement and awe. His mind was working on overload trying to hold back his want to geek-out over her system.

"And how can you afford it?" There was a hint of jealousy in Dean's voice, and it was mixed with a slight dislike for the girl and her fancy toys.

Lex gave an embarrassed smile. "I made it. I'm a software engineer. Though hunting is my main gig I make the money I need to survive by contracting to companies who need software designed. Since I can do that anywhere, I have free reign to hunt. Perhaps you should've considered a career which could be done on the road instead of a lawyer." Sam instinctually shot his head in her direction cautious growing upon his face. He did not like how much this girl knew of him and his brother and how little they knew of her. He glanced over at Dean. It was apparent his brother felt very much the same way.

Lex caught the exchanged and quickly answered understanding the hesitating nature of a hunter. "You're dad told me. He was and is proud of you. He always talks about how you got into Stanford on a full ride." Lex nodded toward Dean. "He's proud of you too. He always talks about how selfless you are, and how skilled a hunter you are. When he talks about you two his eyes light up and he can't help but smile."

Dean refrained from answering unsure of the words quickly forcing themselves to escape his lips. Sam continues to share concerned glances with Dean. This was starting to cross on the verge of disturbing. How much this girl knew? John was good about keeping his personal life personal and yet this girl knew this about them no one else did, except Bobby of course.

Just when Lex was about to say something, anything to break the chill in the air, her house came out like a very welcoming old friend. It was a large home made of gray stone and brick. The front of the home consisted of two entrances each with its own set of four ivory pillars. The roof tops mimic the silhouette of the mountains in the background down to the placement. Trees littered the well maintained yard and small patches of ivy crawled upon the walls of the home. This place was paradise, or hell in disguise.

Sam and Dean both felt as though they stepped out of their car and into Emerald City. Lex caught their uneasiness. It was obvious both men were so used to surviving on food from gas stations and sleeping on hard beds of cheap motels. She suddenly felt like she was out of place, like she did around most hunters. Unlike most hunters she lived extremely well, and because of this she was not taken seriously in the hunting world.

With a deep breath, she pushed her feelings aside. She didn't care what they or any other hunter thought of her. She was good. Her talents were few and far but what she had talent in she excelled at.

"My mom and my step dad were doctors, when they died, they left us a trust which paid for everything."

"And you chose the hunting life? I just don't get it. You have all this and yet you hunt? Why?" Sam was truly intrigued. Perhaps this life style never occurred to him for a hunter. He almost danced around the grounds in wonder like a child realizing how exciting the world could be. Dean, on the other hand, despised this. This was not the way of a hunter.

Lex nodded, "I want to save people. Knowing what I know and what I can do I would feel so guilty if I just walked away. I want to make sure no one else loses what I have."

"Which is? You know all about us and our lives yet we know nothing about you except what our dad decided to write in his journal, which to be honest sweetheart, isn't much."

Lex considered Dean for a moment then shrugged. "Are you here to talk about me or help me catch something nasty?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Come on."

Sam was now excited or perhaps less wary of Lex and the more he knew about her the more he started to like her. Dean was the exact opposite. This life; her hunting abilities; her blatant attempts to disregard conversations about herself; they all said something was wrong about her, but what. He was determined to find out. He also couldn't help but feel anger toward his father. This girl was obviously important to him, but yet never a mention, never a whisper. She was like some hidden love child of John Winchester, she was young enough…

As group came upon the house, its size grew. From the outside it looked like there were over twenty rooms within the home. The grounds were expertly maintained. Statues of old Japanese style samurais were elegantly placed around the compound. Everything looked untouched by weather and time. Dean didn't like it. Sam was in heaven. As they walked into the home Sam and Lex animatedly talked about her life, or at least the uninteresting details. Sam was more than willing to divulge his life on a whim. Dean remained silent, grunting and glaring whenever Sam gave too much information.

Inside the home was just as magnificent if not more so than the grounds. The samurai theme continued throughout the home with smaller statues neatly placed in areas of the large open living room. Three hallways led off through home. One led to an open kitchen with marble counters and cherry oak cupboards. The other led to the other part of the home while the last led to the back yard and the pool.

Click clack echoed through the home and a male voice rang out. "Lexi. You forgot your cell phone again!"

"Guess what the cat dragged in?"

A man came around the corner. It was obvious these two were related. He matched Sam in height and build. He had the same intelligent green eyes and like his sister his face was dotted with freckles though not nearly as many. Where his sister had strawberry hair, he had light brown. Where his sister was fair skinned, he was olive. Yet, everything else was so alike. Their facial features and mannerisms. There was no doubt of their close relation. "Sam and Dean Winchester. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at Lex's reaction, throwing her cell phone at her. He glanced at her face seeing a few small scraps and noted the other two also carried similar battle marks. He reached over to his sister analyzing the damage. "Had you brought that with you, the little scrap could've been avoided..." He looked over at the brothers, taking a moment to examine each of them before stopping at Dean detecting his uneasiness. "Maybe." Eli took a moment to consider Dean before turning back to his sister. "Nothing serious. You'll be fine."

Lex pulled away from him. "How did you know who they were?"

"A friend called me. Gave me a heads up. I tried to call you when I heard your stupid ringer go off. For the love of Christ please change it. It's really annoying."

Dean finally has enough of this family reunion thing. He wanted answers. "This is sweet and all but who the hell are you." He looked directly at Lex.

Elijah was about the answer but Lex cut him off. "My name is Alexis Fields. This is my brother Elijah Fields. As for the question you really want answered, a demon killed our entire family and would've killed us had your father not shown up and saved us. We've known him since. Now if that's out of the way, how about we move to the more pressing matter shall we."

Dean's face went red with embarrassment. For the first time he could see the pain in her eyes and how human she truly was. He could see the helplessness growing. He knew it well. They were the same feelings and emotions he too carried like a two ton truck on his shoulders.

Sam reached out touching her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Lex forced the pit of her stomach back down. Every time she talked about that night, all the memories she forced herself to forget, enjoyed flooding through her mind causing excessive overload. She tried so desperately to talk nonchalantly about it hoping the memories would subside but they never did. They were always there. "Eli can you grab the paperwork from up stairs. I'll start dinner. What are you two in the mood for?"

Dean was the first to answer. "I'd kill for a steak."

Lex could not help but laugh at how much these two men were like their father. It was uncanny. "Good news, you don't need to kill anyone. Grilled okay?" Sam and Dean nodded in unison. Slowly the pain subsided.

* * *

The sweet aroma if grilled seasoned steak bellowed throughout the home. Sam, who rarely ate, devoured his entree and asked for more. Dean savored every bight with large 'mm'ed' mouthfuls. Lex piled more fresh mashed potatoes on to their plates along with grilled vegetables and another steak for each of them. "Oh my god this is delicious." Dean said between his bites.

"Lex you're an amazing cook." Sam praised following Dean example.

"It's one my few talents."

"She only has three. Computers, cooking, and hunting. Everything else she's terrible at. Never ask her to clean or do laundry because both concepts escape her."

Lex reached out and punched Eli on the arm. "Whatever, loser."

"Nerd."

The siblings smiled at each other before Lex pulled out a map placing it in the middle of the table for everyone to look at. It was a map of Massachusetts with pins and yarn connecting each pin to something else and all pins and lines of yarn connected to one central point, October Mountain. Lex then pulled out several articles and medical examiner reports laying them on the map next to their corresponding pin. Sam began to truffle through all the paperwork examining all the details in awe.

"This is impressive Lex. I mean the details and the tracking. The mapping in general is extremely thought out."

"What the hell is all this?" Dean questioned looking at notes before him.

"How about I start from the beginning?" Lex pointed to October Mountain. "What you may already know is there were a string of murders on the local college campus about six years ago. The suspect was captured and during his trial it was discovered the DNA was tampered with. Three years ago the city was able to gain access to a couple of the victims and exhumed them for new DNA samples. When one of the coffins was opened a second body was found, a man. He had no connection to the victim. His time of death was roughly around the same time the victim was buried, about six years ago. The cause of death was internal bleeding. They had to use dental records to determine identity."

Sam finally spoke up, "Michael Connors a known hunter. We read about this in the local papers. It was said he was beaten to death. No known suspects."

Lex nodded in agreement.

"But what the newspapers don't mention is the amount of damage this guy took." Eli handed over the ME report to Sam. "The human body has two hundred and six bones. Connors had seventy five of them broken, many of them broken more than once. In the life of a hunter, that's to be expected. But thirty seven of them were fresh, unhealed."

Sam caught on, "… meaning this guy sustained the injuries just before he died."

This time Eli nodded and Lex took over the conversation. "Normally, a single known incident doesn't really set off our 'ghost sense'…"

"…but he was a hunter." Dean interjected.

"Hunters don't end up in coffins accidently. Another hunter came around these parts a few months before Connors. No one heard from him since, not unusual in our line of work, so no one called in the police. I did some research and learned a funeral took place around the time of his disappearance. The family had the body cremated, but buried an empty coffin. So you can imagine my surprise when I didn't find an empty coffin but one with the body of Andrew Wilkes in it"

"Holy shit." Dean, who, up to this point, continued enjoying his food, stopped in mid-chew. "I knew him. He fell off the grid. I assumed he went all civilian. Are you telling me there's something out there hunting hunters?"

Eli nodded.

"From what we found, it started seven years ago out in Cambridge, about two maybe three hours from here. A woman named Sandra Haynes." Lex reached over and turned the map around to show a very detailed timeline. "Two years ago it stopped. As far as I could determine whatever this was, stopped or was stopped." Lex didn't make eye contact with anyone in the room. She didn't want to give anything away… like the fact that she knew why it stopped. Thankfully, everyone was paying more attention to the hunters' profiles and less attention to her and her unease.

The first picture was a mug shot of Sandra. She was an older woman, in her late thirties. She was fit and toned, as any hunter should be. Her body was riddled with scars, but yet despite it all she was actually a handsome looking woman. She was rather masculine but handsome. Next to her name was information, her age, eye color and all the other bits of information one would expect. Underneath her photo, written in chicken scratch was information about her hunt. What she was looking for, who knew she was here, how she learned about it, and other random almost useless facts.

Following her came nine other pictures. Each a hunter. Some the Winchesters knew personally, more they knew by reputation only. Just like Sandra, each hunter was given the time and effort of Lex and Eli to learn whatever they could about the hunter, down the birthmarks, specific telling scars and the like. These two siblings continued to impression the brothers.

Sam nodded to the last picture, "But this hunter, his disappearance date was just a couple of days ago."

"I bumped into him a several days ago in town, never saw him after that. I'd heard, through the some circles, his communication ceased. I called your dad, concerned that what happened a couple of years ago is starting again. I don't know if it was the same thing, but I want to do whatever I can to find him. We hunters are few and far and we can't afford to lose more than we already do everyday."

Sam and Dean nodded in agreement. A hunter was in need. They would do what they could to find him.


	3. Chapter 3 - THC, like the Drug?

Sleep was escaping him. No matter how he faced, or where he turned, sleep would not come. His mind's eye was racing in a thousand different directions. Each thought, each emotion different from the last. Anger also started to flood through him. His father hid so many things from them, and the more they dug the more questions came to light. Sam was starting to wonder how much more he could take. How much could Dean take? Dean was always the good son. He was always listening to their father. He never questioned the man. But Sam could see it was starting to wear him down. Sam could see the slowly growing resentment in Dean's eyes. It was becoming too much to bare.

Sam continued to toss and turn. He'd learned to sleep on any type of uncomfortable bed a motel could muster. Yet, here he had one of the most comfortable beds he'd slept on in years and he was wide awake. Unlike him, his counterpart Dean was snoring so loud even the crickets were scared.

Sam realized this was useless. His brain was far too active for his body to be able to relax. It sucked. Taking a deep silent breath, he placed his feet on the floor as quietly as possible to not wake Dean. His brother only ever got a few hours a night, maybe, so Sam was determined to make sure Dean remained undisturbed.

With the stealth of an alley cat, Sam maneuvered about the unfamiliar room with ease and out the door, closing it with a mere click of the latch.

This house confounded Sam as did the owners of the home. This home did not look like it belonged to a hunter. It was far too open. It was far too expensive. Hunters lived a recluse life with little to no money in their pockets. This woman seemed not to suffer such a life. She wanted for nothing, on the surface. Throughout his encounters with Lex, there was more too her. Her eyes reminded him so much of Dean. There was a loss in her eyes, a very hard loss. It was only confirmed by her adamant inability to answer Dean's questions about who she was, and why she was a hunter. It was a difficult topic for her. It was something Sam could respect.

Quietly, he made his way down the hall and into the kitchen not wanting to disturb anyone else either. He decided he would take in some fresh air. Maybe that would help calm his mind. He went out the back door and realized part of the back yard belonged to a large underground pool. Slight bits of steam danced across the surface. Ripples dispersed as the wind came and went. The crickets sang and the frogs bellowed. Despite how open this was, Sam was actually starting to relax.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Sam turned to the voice and saw Lex lying down on one of the pool chairs staring up at the stars.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I really thought I'd be the only one awake right now."

Lex smiled lifting the back of the chair up. "Are the beds okay?"

"Oh, yeah… no their great, just got a lot going on." Sam motioned to the seat next to her. She gave a welcoming nod before turning her sights back to the heavens.

For several long minutes neither one said anything to the other. Each one knew being a hunter made it hard to sleep. Both of them merely looked up at the beautiful star covered sky in silence.

But after about fifteen minutes, it was Sam who broke the peace. "You don't need to answer, but why are you a hunter? It's really none of my business…"

"No… it really isn't."

"It is just, you aren't the typical hunter. You live in a place like this, you work for a living. Your brother is going off to Med School. You have the life I've always dreamed of. Why on earth would you choose to live as hunter when you can have all this?"

Lex took a moment to consider him. She looked at him soulfully. She mentally questioned him motives before she caved in realizing he was being genuine. "So other people don't have to. So other people never have to know the scratching sound outside their window is a hag, or monster under the bed is a soul stealer, or that demons are real and real vampires tend to kill you. I do this so they get to have a normal life with crazy ideologies. I mean isn't that why you do it?"

Sam couldn't answer her honestly. He liked to think his reasons were so selfless, but they weren't. Sam got out of this life, and then he found the love of his life hanging from the ceiling with her guts hanging out on fire. He allowed himself to be pulled back into this life for revenge. He wanted to find who ever did that to Jessica and kill it. "But how did you get pulled into this? Someone just doesn't wake up one day and say 'you know what I think I'm gonna be a hunter today.' And less likely are those who do know what's out there, unless there are other underlying reasons, like revenge..." Sam said was extreme caution.

"No, I guess you don't." Lex laughed at Sam's impression and started to consider how cute he actually was. "And no I am not out for revenge..." Sam wasn't going to buy it. He just kept his eyes on her waiting for her to crack.

She took in a deep breath, afraid to tell the real story. "It's a lie you know, that time heals all wounds. It doesn't. Twelve years and I can still hear the sounds of my mother screaming when I close my eyes. I was forced to watch as this demon murdered my parents and older brother. He wanted me to make a deal. He kept saying if I agree to this deal he would bring my family back to life."

"What did the demon look like? What was the deal?"

Lex snorted, "You dad calls him 'The Yellow Eyed Demon' and he wanted me to make a deal to allow him into my home in roughly ten years. He never said why, or what for, but he was so adamant. Your father saved Elijah's life. Had he not shown up, I probably would have cracked and agreed to anything. Hell, I was about to say yes when he showed up. That night I begged your father to teach me everything. I never wanted to be helpless again …"

"I figured what you told us before wasn't the whole truth, but I don't understand why you hide it?"

"Because I'm not a normal hunter Sam. Most hunters look at me like I am a hobbiest, doing this when it suits me. I have money, a home, and though greatly depleted, a family. I've learned you gain more respect from hunters by showing what you can do in a hunt not spouting off a sob story about why you became one."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"I honestly don't know, maybe because you don't come off as a normal hunter either."

"I'm okay with that. Despite the circumstance, I'm glad we met." Sam reached out his hand as a sign of friendship. There was something about this girl, someone she reminded him of. He couldn't place it but he realized they would quickly become friends.

* * *

The wonderful aroma of freshly cooked bacon and the sweet smell of home baked pancakes awoke Dean out of a dead sleep. It'd been so long since such fragrances touched his nose. The last time he remembered was when he was four… the morning before his mother died. For a moment he felt like he was back in his racecar bed about to hear a baby Sammy crying. The thought jolted him straight out of his bed.

A grown up Sammy slept soundly next to him and he could over hear the sound of the brother and sister duo bickering down stairs. He was not a four year old boy and he was not in his Lawrence Kansas home. He was so far away from home. He had been for years.

Dean let Sam rest. He overheard Sam coming back to bed around five this morning. The man could use a bit more sleep, Dean considered. He rested his tired feet on the cold hardwood floor taking in the sweet sound of other human life.

"I'll go. It's not a big deal." Eli bellowed out.

"You have orientation today… and I'll be damned if you miss it."

"Lex…"

"Don't. Eat."

Dean smiled as he listened to their bickering. They sounded like him and Sam. It was actually refreshing to know other people, other siblings in their situation acted the same way. And Lex sounded just like him, wanting to keep her younger brother from this life as much as possible.

Dean quickly dressed himself and made his way down the soundless stairs to the kitchen. Lex was at the stove making food while Eli was packing up school supplies. They were so intent on their conversation neither one realized he entered the room, until he cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Pancakes," Lex asked but she had already put several on a plate with a few strips of bacon and placed it in front of him, pushing the maple syrup and butter over.

"Thanks….this looks really good." Dean took a bit and instantly began to savor it before he asked, "So what's all the squabbling about?"

Eli grabbed his own plate and made his way over to Dean. "A body was found about ten miles up on the mountain. The description of the body sounds like Hardt. We need to go the morgue to verify if it is Hardt and if so what the hell did it."

Dean took a moment to look at Lex. "Sounds like a Windego to me."

Lex glared at him. "It wasn't. I'd know if there was one of those in my woods."

"She doesn't want me to go because she's afraid I will miss my first day of class even though it's just orientation, but she has a video meeting with a company in Tokyo she can't miss."

"I'll figure something out."

"Lex it'll take me what about half an hour to get there, half an hour with Florien. I'll have plenty of time since orientation doesn't start until two. If I leave in twenty I can make it to the morgue. Jack will let me do a quick examination of the body and call you on my way to school."

"We need more than just a quick exam Eli."

"What do you think we'll find that isn't on the ME report Lex?"

"I'll go with you." Everyone turned to see Sam standing at the door buttoning up his shirt. "Lex can have her meeting, I'll go with Eli so he can get me access to the body. If I have any information I'll give Dean a call."

"I could go you know?" Dean interjected.

"No offense Dean, but your medical knowledge sucks."

No one could argue with him. Both Lex and Dean wanted to. It was written all over their faces. Neither felt okay with this plan. The older siblings glanced at each other before realizing they needed to concede.

So the rest of breakfast was eaten in silence.

* * *

Sam and Elijah seemed to be two pees in a pod. As they readied themselves for the upcoming adventure, it became increasingly apparent how nerd-like they were. Whenever Eli would start a sentence, Sam was right there to finish it. It didn't matter if the conversation was about demons or hags, medical terminology or common laws. Lex would chime in when the conversation warranted it, while Dean just provided negative commentary regarding their extremely random and large knowledge base.

Once they left Lex began to clean the kitchen down, or at least pretend to be doing anything to get away from the silence and suspicious looks of Dean Winchester. Every time she said something, Dean was right there looking at her, unsure of her motives.

She signed turning on the faucet allows the water to fill the sink. Usually Elijah would do the cleaning. It was the house rule. The cooker didn't have to do the cleaning. But there were times when such trivial rules were disregarded.

As the warm water began to fill, Lex's mind considered how she and Eli thrived on the normalcy neither of them really had. Stupid rules like 'the cook doesn't clean' were the foundations of what they called a home and family. When everything else about their lives was so different, so far off, it was the simple mundane things keeping them going. Lex began to think about Sam and Dean and felt sorry for them. Where she and Eli at least had a place come back to, they didn't, unless the beaten up Impala counted and perhaps to them it did. That stupid car was the closest thing they had to four walls and it was the only constant they had in their lives.

Lex reached for a towel only to realize it wasn't there. "I'll dry." Dean said from beside her. She was surprised to see Dean outside his bedroom. She was honestly expecting him to stay closed up in there until Sam came back. "It's the least I can do."

"Thanks, but it's not a big deal."

"I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer."

Lex opened her mouth to contest but instead accepted the help. As she finished the first plate, Dean's eager hand was there to take it from her. "When I was a kid, I'd help my mom with the dishes. I had this little stool I would place in front of the drying wrack. We would talk about everything and anything. After Sam was born, it ended up being the only time I got to spend with her."

Lexi considered him for a moment. He was being genuine and honest, despite his tough guy macho man persona he desperately clung to. Deep down Dean was actually human. _Who would've guessed,_ Lex thought with a smile. "I didn't really spend time with my mom like that. Looking back on it, I wish I had. She and I just butted heads a lot. She wanted me to take dance classes and tryout for cheerleading while I wanted to take Tae Kwon Do and hang out in the A.V. room after school. Most of the pictures on the wall were her doing. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing dresses in pigtails in public."

Dean let out a snicker and a smile with a head shake. "You sound exactly like Sam. He's always fighting with our dad, like it's his job."

"Maybe it is?"

"Speaking of jobs, you've got a meeting to get to. I'll finish up here."

"It's not necessary."

Dean didn't answer her. Instead he reached out his hand requesting the sink. Lex relinquished her power of the sponge and left Dean in charge. A strange feeling began to over take him as he finished up. How long had it been since he stood in front of a kitchen sink, just because he could? Far too long. He was actually enjoying it so much a little ditty popped into his head and he began to hum along as he worked.

Dean went beyond the dishes to cleaning down the counters and table, whipping down the cupboard faces and giving the stainless steel fridge a decent shine. It was the least he could to show his thanks for the hospitality. He still didn't exactly trust Lex and Elijah but he was quickly starting to like them.

After forty five minutes the kitchen was giving off a nice sparkle and Dean was now bored. He couldn't do much until Sam called so he was required to entertain himself and he did so by 'snooping'. The house was full of interesting antiquities but it was the family photos Lex mentioned earlier piquing his interest. Lining the stairs were dozens of family pictures. There was not a single picture taken within the last ten years at least. In all the pictures Lex could not be any older than maybe twelve at the oldest. There was one picture where she was about eight or nine. She looked like a clumsy freckled faced redhead in an adorable summer dress with pigtails. To think she went from this girlie girl looking thing to the extremely capable hunter that she was now.

Lex looked so happy in these pictures. Dean noticed the undeniable love she had in her eyes for one man whom she shared many pictures with. There was no question this was her older brother, but he must have been at least ten years older than his sister. In what looked to be the newest of the pictures, Lex was twelve, maybe, and Leon was about the age Dean was now. Dean could see the love Leon had for her, the want to protect her. Dean knew, without Lex needing to tell him, Leon was a seasoned hunter. It was written in his eyes.

There were a great many mysteries about this woman and the more he learned the more questions continued to rise.

Dean glanced up the stairs toward the closed door. He could hear the slight pitter patter of her hands dancing across the keyboard. Dean glanced at his watch. She said her meeting wouldn't last more than an hour maybe, but it was already ten passed the hour and Lex was still locked up in her room. Sam still had yet to call and of course Dean was feeling absolutely useless so he figured he would take a moment to interrupt her and see if there was anything else he could besides sit around.

He made his way up to her door and gave a loud thunderous knock. "Lex?" He shouted through the door. No answer. In was in these moments when he would take the instinctual initiative to make sure she was okay. It was Dean's nature. He was always the big brother, always the protector. He quietly opened the door wanting to make sure not to give warning of his approach.

Upon opening the door Dean was welcomed by shock and the strange sound of electricity humming. Stepping into her room made him feel like he just stepped into a crazed mixed up version of 'The Matrix'. Unlike the rest of the second floor made of fluffy soft white carpeting, her room was hardwood flooring covered in nests of computer wires hanging from all over her room. Old books of mystic lore and new age programming lay scatter across her bed and floor, intermingling. The only semi normal feature in her room was the bed made of cherry oak boards covered in ivory green quilting. But given Lex's tom-boyish nature, even her bed was out of place. Sitting in the middle of the demented mix of new age and old school was a large glass table top desk with six computer screens, two desktop systems, and Lex wearing nothing more than a sports bra and workout pants.

A hunter was ready for anything. The fact that Dean was able to walk into her room without her noticing, was making him feel uneasy and he began to wonder what she was doing. Even for an online meeting he assumed she wouldn't be having a video conference in a bra. Dean's curiosity grabbed a hold of him so he maneuvered around the mess of cords and wires to get a better look at her computers. One set of monitors looked to be running some sort of program but honestly to Dean it looked like gibberish. The other set was showing a website full of supernatural lore and monster profiles.

Up to this point Lex still hadn't noticed his presence. As he drew closer he could hear the sound of Bon Jovi's 'Runaway' song blaring from her headset. No wonder she hadn't hear him. Dean shrugged silently noting her good taste.

He reached out to touch her shoulder. Up to now, nothing seemed to strike at Lex's instincts. The moment she felt someone at her back, in one fowl swoop, she grabbed his hand pulling him into her as her other hand went expertly to the silver platted letter opener sitting in front of her. As she went for the plunge Dean quickly grabbed her wrist stopping the assault dead. She hurriedly turned around, ready to continue her attack until she realized who it was. Instantly she dropped her weapon and released her grip, ripping her head phones off. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were there!"

"Do you do that to Elijah every time he walks into your room?"

"Usually he isn't home, and when he is he doesn't usually come into my room without knocking!"

Dean growled at her. "I did knock."

"Oh…" Lex dropped her eyes. "Sorry… I'm just not use to someone else being here. Next time, be more, I don't know… loud. I'd rather not find out, too late, that I killed Dean Winchester. I'm pretty sure your dad would murder me in the most creative way possible."

Dean couldn't help but smile, "you kill me? I highly doubt it sweetheart." He said adding a bit of his cocky flare.

"Oh really? If I recall correctly, I took both you and Sam on yesterday. I stopped only after I learned who you two were."

"I thought you stopped because I had a gun aimed at you."

"You don't really think a gun would've stop me do you?" Lex didn't need to him to answer. His face and eyes said it all. He was taunting her. "Alright then, since you are so adamant about getting your ass kicked by a girl, let's take this to the back yard. Winner gets permission to gloat when all future gloating is necessary and called for."

Dean nodded, "let's add more to this stake. On top of the right to gloat whenever the winner sees fit; if I win you have to answer all my questions."

"Two questions."

"Fine."

"If I win, you have to make dinner for everyone tonight."

"Deal." Dean reached out his hand and Lex accepted.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sam and Eli to make their way to the morgue. It looked exactly like every other morgue Sam ever had the displeasure of walking into. The room smelled of embalming fluid and rotting corpses. People walked to and fro wearing lab coats with name tags. Usually, when Sam entered a place like this, he was armed to the teeth with fake badges to allow him access to everything. This was the first time he was walking into a place this as just Sam, a friend of Eli's. Not only did people not question their appearance, many people nodded a warm greeting in their direction. Mostly toward Elijah, but what was one to expect from a small town where everyone knew everyone.

"Who are we going to see?"

"Dr. Florien. A few years back Lex saved him and his wife from a vengeful spirit. He's been helping us ever since."

Elijah made his way expertly down the halls. It was obvious he'd been here many times. Every now and again he would pick people out and give a little blurb about who they were. Most of it meant nothing to Sam but it made him feel like an outcast. Sam always wanted a home, a town to call home, where he could walk down a street and know several of the folks. He and Dean moved around so much, it was hard to find that kinship with any town.

They quickly made their way to the back of the morgue where an older gentleman was waiting for them. He was middle aged, and balding. What hair he had was now a mix of brown and white. He had soft brown eyes and a rather pleasant smile for a man who worked with dead people all day. He reached out his hand in a friendly greeting first to Eli, "Professor Florien … this Sam a friend of the family." Sam caught the sound in his voice with the world 'family' it was like a secret code. Dr. Florien was in the know.

Dr. Florien led the two men down the hallways of the morgue and to his private office. "I'm glad you called Elijah. Professionally speaking, the victim died from internal bleed and organ damage. But the x-rays of this John Doe baffle me." Dr. Florien pulled out some films and pinned them to the light on his wall to show the hunters what he was indicating. "He has dozens upon dozens of old fractures and significant scaring. But the most disturbing part is the new damage. He sustained over a dozen new fractures, his kidney was ruptured, one of his ribs pierced his lung, but the cause of death was the punctured heart."

The doctor took a moment to consider the two men standing before him. It wasn't hard to see the obvious physical damage this job forced them to endure. It also wasn't difficult to see the mental strain either. "A normal human would've never been able to sustain this much abuse without passing out from the pain. You hunters, despite how human you are, can take a look of damage…" he paused a moment realizing how insensitive his words could appear "…but you shouldn't have to. You boys and your sister should never have to endure a life like this."

Sam was first to speak, "if we don't who else will?"

Dr. Florien desperately wanted to answer, but there was nothing he could say. He himself wished he didn't know about the dangers lurking in the dark. He wanted his knowledge to disappear. He couldn't understand how these children were so willing to do something no one in their right mind would. And yet, these children were unsung heroes. No one would ever know the truth and they intended to keep it that way. "You boys are heroes."

"No we aren't. Trust me. You wouldn't say that if you knew what we've done." Sam answered and then quickly changed the subject. "Do you mind if we see the body?"

Dr. Florien nodded, "Of course not." Dr Florien nodded toward the other side of his office which lead to the main examine room. The victim lay motionless on the table. Dr. Florien flipped off the cover. For the first time Sam got to see first hand the damage this hunter took. It took every ounce of his body to stop from looking away.

Elijah swore under his breath. "Hardt."

"So he is one of yours"

"Yeah, he's the hunter we were looking for. His name is Mark Hardt."

"I'll notify the family."

"He only has a daughter, but he hasn't seen her since she was born."

Dr. Florien was more surprised by his un-surprise. Though in their line of work family and loved ones tended to be a distant dream. "Besides the obvious there is this." Dr. Florien tipped Hardt's head forward to reveal a rather small burn just behind his right ear.

Sam looked harder and almost thought he saw letters. "Are those letters?"

"It's called a Brand. Usually it's used to claim ownership over livestock. But I have no idea what it means. It looks like T.H.C to me. Does this mean anything to either of you?" Both men shook their head in unison. "I'm sorry. There's not much more I can tell you that would be considered, up your alley."

"Thanks Doc." Eli shook his hand again and walked out. Sam followed suit. They made their way back to their vehicles. "I'll be home as quickly as possible. I'll try and skip…"

Sam shook his head, "No."

"What?"

"Don't skip anything Eli. You have no idea how lucky you are. Lex is fighting so hard for you to have a normal life. Please don't waste it. Do everything you can to be normal and enjoy all the stupid normal mundane things that go along with it. I wish my dad and Dean were like your sister."

Eli expressed his understanding with a nod. He spent a lot of time with John Winchester. He heard all the stories, or at least the ones his sister would let him. He understood Sam's request. "I'll be home around seven thirty." He got into his 2002 black Kia Spectra and drove off. Sam considered him for a moment then turned over the thunderous engine of the Impala and took off.

* * *

Sweat rolled down his shirtless torso in droves. Every part of his body ached and groaned as he moved and yet he could not help put smile as he maneuvered passed another one of her punches. It had been so long since he had a spar at this caliber. Usually he was fighting for his life, but this, though extremely challenging, was just two friends fighting for fun. He and Sam use to do this all the time. Even though their father forced it upon them, he and Sam always enjoyed the sparring.

Lex quickly dived to the right missing one of Dean's right hooks and then came back with a punch of her own right to his gut. She wasn't putting her full swing into it, not wanting to hurt him, but introduced enough power to make sure he knew he was hit. He groaned but smiled. "That was an easy shot to dodge."

"Yeah, well you punch like a girl so I wasn't worried."

"Don't temp me Winchester," Lex said and spun around into a kick.

Dean caught it in his left hand and grabbed one of her free hands with his left pushing her up again the side of her house with a thud. "What was that Fields?"

Lex smiled and winked at him considering the thought to kick him in the balls but decided against it. Just as she went to throw a punch with her free hand, she heard the sound of a man clearing his throat behind her. "Should I have looked for a sock on the door?"

Dean and Lex laughed as Dean let her go. "You're back kinda quick," Dean said reaching over one of the pool chairs for a towel.

"I've been gone for two hours."

"That long? Really?"

"Yeah."

Lex reached for her own towel wrapping it around her shoulders. "Sorry. We just had a little wager going and sort of got caught up."

"And given that I won…"

Lex snorted, "no you don't. Sam interrupted."

"I had you pinned."

Lex shook her head walking into the house with Sam at her back. "Find anything useful?" Dean quickly followed suit wiping down the sweat. Lex reached into the fridge and grabbed out a couple of beers tossing it over to the Winchesters.

"THC? Does that mean anything to you?" Sam asked twisting off the top.

It did… it was a ghost from her past.

Lex's heart started to race as her pulse doubled. To most hunters it was a myth, a wives tale for hunter world. But to her it was a very scary and dangerous truth. This is what she was afraid of. She was hoping Hardt's disappearing here was a fluke and unrelated. She was hoping he really was here for a Wendigo. She was hoping that his disappearance was related to anything else but this... Yet she must have known deep down they were back because she was concerned enough to call John Winchester for his advice, and apparently John shared her concern because he sent his son's here to help.

Then it occurred to her. They sent Hardt as a calling card, but not for her. If they'd known she was here they would have taken her before Hardt… no it was for them…for John… Lex glanced over at the Winchesters suddenly wishing she never filled them in on the hunters from over two years ago. It would lead them to... She didn't think it was related, not really...

Lex realized Dean was watching her, closely, and may have even seen the wave of realization cross her face. She quickly changed her expression and answered, "Not a clue."

Dean didn't believe her. Her body language and her adverting eyes were enough to get his spidery sense to tingle. Apparently Sam felt the same because they both looked at each other with the same air of disbelief. It was the instinct from years of hunting.

"I guess it's time to hit the research to see what we can find. We should stop them before they go after another hunter." Lex said taking in a long swig of her drink. She quickly turned her back on them as and out of the room. She was going to her laptop but truthfully she needed a moment to think and to call John Winchester. He needed to know.

"There's something she ain't telling us Sammy!" Dean whispered.

"Dean, I know what you're thinking. Let's give her a chance to talk to us before we jump to conclusions."

"Sammy, I've already jumped. She doesn't tell us anything. We ask and she doesn't answer. What the hell else are we supposed to do, besides jump?"

"I don't know." Sam shook his head. "I don't know."

"She knows something and she's not telling us. I will figure it out." Dean whispered almost in silence as Lex walked back into the room, her laptop and books in hand. On the turn of a dime Dean's personal changed from angry to smiling. "Great… I hate research."

The hours ticked by in slow motion. No matter what they found, it was not what they were looking for. No book or website held the key they needed. Sam had searched every website he knew of to find lore on just about everything. Dean, despite his frequent beer breaks, searched thoroughly through three dozen books including their father's old leather bound journal.

When Dean began his trek through the numerous handwritten pages of John Winchester, Lex's heart began to sink. John was crazy about detail. He wanted to make sure his son's knew everything he did about his hunts. Lex was sure his journal would be the break in her plan, but to her surprise the page didn't exist. There was no account in his journal about their adventures a couple of years ago. She was thankful for that.

She quietly let out a sigh of relief taking a sparing glance to look at her watch. It was time. "Okay, I'm done. I need a break. My brain is fried. I'm going to go out and catch a breath. I'll go into town and grab some take out. Either of you two want to come with?" Lex said trying to play it 'cool' but desperately hoping neither one would take her up on the offer, and they didn't.

Dean pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna try Bobby again see if he knows anything. Hopefully he'll answer this time."

"I'm gonna stay here and keep looking."

"Suit yourself. Eli will be home in about half an hour."

Lex grabbed her keys heading out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Hellfire Club's Revenge

It was easy to pull into the October Mountain State Park. The world was getting tucked in for the night and most people were safe in sound in the comfort of their own home. It was only people like Lex who would be out walking the mountain on a night like this, alone. Yet, this was more or less how she liked it. Slowly she pulled off the beaten path full of pot holes and craters. Her 2003 Honda Accord groaned under the pressure, but did as Lex requested. Once Lex reached her destination, she pulled over taking a moment gather her wits. The last time she was here she had a partner in crime. Tonight, she was on her own.

Sucking in a breath, Lex reached behind her seat and pulled out a large duffle bag filled with clothing and weapons. She wrapped herself in a black leather jacket slipping her bag over her shoulder with ease.

As she stepped out of the car the sounds of wild life subsided almost instantly. It was an ominous sign. Lex was scared. She was glad no one else was around to see the fear seeping into her eyes or see the shivers of terror run through her veins. Yet, she would not reconsider her decision. She owed John Winchester so much. This was the least she could do.

And so she started her trek up the mountain. Her feet were the only sounds of comfort she was allowed. Everything else quickly died in her wake. The cold air ran across her body but not a single Goosebump rose, truthfully, it was consoling and humanizing.

It took fifteen minutes to get to her destination. Last time it seemed so quick, but perhaps this time she was taking her time wanting to enjoy a few more minutes of life. Upon stepping into the clearing she could hear the unwelcoming sounds of other footsteps around her. Even in the dark, the Moonlight gave away the figures circling about her. In that moment, the last bit of fright she had flew away with the last gust of wind. She had no room for fear if she was suppose to survive, at least for ten rounds…

Off in the distance she could hear the sound of a female laughing. "Lex freaking Fields… I was hoping to see Sam or Dean Winchester… or hell even John Winchester! But you… I thought you were dead."

"Rio. Sorry to disappoint. I like your new human flavor." Coming from the shadows was a rather thin and pale young woman, no older than perhaps sixteen, but she was physically toned. Conceivably, this girl was a gymnast or something. It fit Rio's tastes, he always liked his souls and bodies young. He was also a cruel bastard. It's what made him the leader of The Hellfire Club.

Rio gave a smiled and did a circle to show off her good choice in meat suits. "Actually, I'm not disappointed, just annoyed and slightly surprised. You sent a lot of us back to the pit, made a lot of enemies. Someone should've taken you out by now."

Lex shrugged, "not yet."

"Before we kill you where you stand, you being here has piqued my interest, so do tell… why walk out into the middle of the mountain, armed with only a few stupid toys, into a horrid of demons who want nothing more than to kill you?"

"To make a deal."

Rio laughed, "you want to make a deal with us… The Hellfire Club?"

Lex nodded, "yes."

"What do you have that we would want?"

"The Winchesters." Rio took a moment to consider the hunter. "You left Hardt out in the open hoping they would figure it out, but you weren't expecting me to be here or else you would have taken me instead, made me the bait, given the fact that I was the one who helped John Winchester take you down the first time. So here's the deal, you can have me whether I win or lose, but if I win you have to leave the Winchester and my brother Eli alone. You can't ever hunt them, this includes John Winchester. If I lose you get me and them."

"Seriously? To lose means you'll be dead so how would you be able to tell me where the Winchesters are?"

"Because they're gonna be coming here. If I win, they get to walk away unharmed. If I lose they're all yours."

"Why would I take this deal, why not take you out now and take them when they come to save you?"

"If you don't take this deal I will take you all out here and now."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Lex reached into her back pack and pulled out a large radio. "Do you really want to test me? You honestly don't think I wouldn't have another plan?"

"It's not a question Lex. It was the truth. You have nothing that could stop us. You and John destroyed most of the THC two years ago but I came back from the pits of hell for revenge and though they are young and not as practiced as the original members they'll do." Rio drew close the Lex taking in her features on this moonlight night. "I will make this deal under one condition. If we win, I get your body, soul and all, still attached so that you can feel first hand as I rip apart everyone you care about from limb to limb not being able to do anything about it." Rio could see the thoughts and questions dancing beyond Lex's mind trying to understand his request. "A human who agrees to a demonic possession creates a bond that no normal exorcism can break. So John and his boys and your brother, try as they may, will have to kill you to free you from me. And because you are selling your soul, once your body dies I will personally drag you to hell where I can enjoy torturing you for eternity. Once I kill John Winchester of course."

Lex licked her lips but nodded nodded without hesitation. "Okay." She wasn't going to lose.

"I can't wait for your body to be mine..." Rio walked over to her kissing her heavy on the mouth.

* * *

The phone continued to ring in Dean's ear. He swore under his breath as he continued to pace back and forth around the pool. "Damn it Bobby! Pick up, we could really use you right now…" It rang again. "Bobby…"

What can I do ya for Dean?

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours!" Dean barked sitting down at one of the pool chairs.

Well excuse me for having a life.

"We found a body Bobby, a hunter. The bastard was beaten to death, but before they beat him he was branded with the initials THC on the back of his neck."

That's new.

Dean raised a brow, "meaning you've heard of this before?"

Yeah, but it's impossible. Was the body found in someone else's grave?

"No it wasn't like the other… wait, how did you know about that?" Dean heard nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. "Bobby?"

He stuttered a moment, The Hellfire Club.

"A club Bobby, really?"

Not that kind of club you igiot! The Hellfire Club is an elite group of demons who specialize in hunting hunters. But, they don't just enjoy the hunt. They torture the hunter by putting them into fighting ring. They give the hunter a chance to survive. If the hunter can stay alive ten rounds in the ring the hunter is free to go.

Dean clinched his jaw, not sure if he wanted to know the answer, "how many hunters have ever survived?"

One, which is the only reason we know the THC actually existed. Before him it was merely legend and lore passed down like the bogeyman for hunters, but he was so badly beaten he died a couple of days later. But this being the Hellfire club is impossible…

"Why?"

Well, because your dad and another hunter killed most of them and sent whatever was left back to the pit a couple of years ago. If this is The Hellfire Club, then they won't have the same numbers as they did before, but they'll still be dangerous and out for revenge with a hard on for your dad and the other hunter who helped him.

Dean dropped his head into his hand, "you wouldn't happen to know the name of the other hunter would you?" Dean already knew the answer…

Sadly, no and I'm racking my brain trying to remember but all I keep thinking about is Superman…

Dean sarcastically laughed under his breath. "Perhaps it's because you are thinking about Lex… Lex Fields?"

That sounds right. I knew a Leon Fields. Good hunter. They related?

"It's his sister." Dean didn't say goodbye. He just hung up and walked into the house swearing under his breath.

* * *

Elijah pulled up to the garage and realized his sister's car was gone. It was a normal sight. Usually she was traveling to some crazy unknown place hunting down some crazy unknown thing. It would not surprise him if she and the Winchester determined what they were hunting and went out to play, while he got stuck at home, again.

He grabbed his book bag and made his way into the home, surprised to be welcomed by Sam Winchester. He was sitting at the dinning room table surrounded by dozens of books, lore print out sheets and the map his sister created. "I'm assuming no break in the case?" Sam shook his head. "Where's Lexi?"

"She said she needed a break so she went into town to grab food."

Eli stopped dead in his tracks. "Tell me exactly what she said."

Sam looked up from the computer. He immediately understood what Eli was asking for. It was a code. He and Dean had their own, ones to let the other know if they have been kidnapped, ones to let them know where they were, if a situation was dangerous and the like. "She said she was going to go out to catch a breath and then said she was going to go into town to grab some takeout."

Eli's face grew with terror and concern. "She's on a hunt….But why didn't she…"

Dean slammed into the house and went right for Eli pinning him up against the wall. "I swear to god if you don't tell me everything you know I will go all Schwarzenegger on your ass."

"Dean! What the hell!" Sam ran to Eli's side but Dean already had his arm out to stop Sam from coming any closer. "Apparently Lex knew exactly what we were going up against because she and our dad took them out two years ago." Dean grabbed Eli by the scruff of his clothing and pushed him up against the wall even harder. "You're sister decided to go up against them by herself and from what Bobby told me she walking into an early grave. So if you want us to help you get your sister back in one piece I suggest you start talking."

"I don't know anything! I swear. She's always kept everything close to the vest. It wasn't until recently when she started getting me involved. I have no idea what the hell is going on right now."

Sam reached between them pulling Dean off and then stepped in the middle. "Dean, what is going on?"

"Lex is about go up against The Hellfire Club." Everyone in the room turned toward the door. Standing there, in all his glory was John Winchester. Sam and Dean both looked astonished to see him yet again coming out of the shadows. It was only a few weeks ago when they watched him disappear into the night in his black supped up truck.

He cleared his throat noting the look of anger in Sam's eyes. "I'll explain later. Right now we need to get to October Mountain. I won't be able to save her alone, they'll be looking for me. I'm going to need your help."


	5. Chapter 5 - One Round To Go

No one argued. Dean, like the good soldier that he was, grabbed his equipment without question. Eli followed suit. Sam wanted to argue, he wanted to defend his ever growing point with their father but his concern for Lex's safety was of greater concern. He too grabbed his equipment but he made sure John knew questions would be coming and he would expect answers.

* * *

Lex took in a deep breath as the machete she stole from the demon found its intended target. Blood sprayed across the already demolished ring. The body fell to the ground with a thud. But of course, just before he fell to the ground, the demon within flooded out of his mouth in a cloud of ash and smoke. Three out of ten. Lex turned around on her heels looking out beyond the rusted fence at the faces within the crowd waiting for the next being to come in for their turn to try and best her.

She was holding up good enough. Her arm was killing her, probably broken, and it hurt like hell to breath but it wasn't hindering her yet. Blood ran down her face from an open cut she sustained in the first round, from the machete she was now in possession of, but all in all she was faring better than she anticipated.

The door to the fence opened. Another taker took his place. Lex barely caught herself from taking a step backwards in sudden fear. The man standing before her looked like an outside linebacker for the NFL. The beast stood at least a foot above her and she was willing he weighted in around two hundred and fifty pounds, double her weight. He was pure bull muscle with long golden locks. A picture of Clay Matthews danced in her head as he came even closer in to the light. (I am not a Packers fan, sorry… I'm all about the Patriots! But Clay Matthews is very pretty!)

The other demons she faced were not nearly as big as this one. They were skilled, but he was muscular and skilled. She swallowed hard, "well aren't you a big boy."

He cocked his arm back and punched. It connected with her diaphragm sending her back into the side of the cage. She barely held on to her weapon as she fell to the ground with a thud. The beast was on her in seconds. Lex didn't even have time to catch a breath, instead, she just reacted. She flipped the machete in her hand and as the Beast reached down to grab her, she cut deep into his arm. The beast pulled away from her ripping the machete without even flinching… "Do you honestly think that will stop me?"

Lex swallowed hard quickly getting to her feet using the fence for needed support. "No…" She sucked in some air, "acta deos numquam mortalia fallunt boni pastoris est tondere pecus non deglubere…"

"Stop that!"

He charged at her only giving her a second to flip to the side. She maneuvered to her weapon. "…et nunc reges intelligite erudimini qui judicatis terram…" The beast tried to make his way to her seconds but her sword was already deep into his chest cavity "…deos acta." The demon within him was quickly draining from his body back down to the pits of hell. "Next." She pulled her sword out. The body fell to the around.

* * *

It took several long minutes for the two cars to make their way to the top of the mountain before they finally reached Lex's car parked all alone in the middle of the deserted woods. "She has a good forty five minute head start on us. We need to get moving. Now." John barked taking out his trusty shot gun and several dozen salt filled shells.

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed a hold of his own sawed off shotgun and several rounds himself handing a second one to Sam. Eli reached for his own bag of toys but unlike the Winchesters who were all about the arsenal he was all about the medical. He could handle a gun, and handle himself in a fight but his specialty was medicine. "John," he asked swinging his bag of medical supplies over his shoulder and stepped up to the leader of the group. "Prepare me John, what am I to expect?" Eli's tone was pure professional, but it was all just for show. Deep down Eli was scared to death he was going to lose his sister tonight. He knew her well enough to know she never did anything half assed.

The hunter considered Eli for a moment. "I honestly don't know. But I would suggest you be prepared for the worse."

"Why didn't you give us a head's up dad? We could have prevented this from ever happening…" Sam's resolve finally broke and the words escaped his lips before his brain could shut them off. "This is so like you!"

"Really Sam! Right now? You really need to do this right now?" Dean roared in a brash whisper. "How about you two kill each other after we take out The Hellfire Club and save Lex… Okay!" Dean looked between his sibling and his father letting both of them know he would get involved, before he stepped past them, gun in hand, taking the lead.

* * *

She went down as well but not after inflicting damage. Lex pulled a knife from her shoulder with a groan. That was going to slow her down. It was her dominate arm. Lex was a bit more beaten and bruised now. She just had a small blade cut through her shoulder like butter. Her jaw was fractured making any kind of head movement painful. Her other arm was broken now just about useless. Every time she went to take a breath it felt like she was drowning, which was a bad sign.

She still had three more to go too.

The only thing keeping her going now was knowing that she was doing this to save John, Sam, Dean and Eli from The Hellfire Club. They were dangerous, mean and unlike any group of demons they'd ever faced. Hell, they were nothing like she's faced either. She was only ever in this ring once before as bait and at that time she didn't have to fight. John Winchester was there to save her. Of course, that was the plan all along, but this wasn't then. This time she wasn't expecting to live. She owed John Winchester this and so much more for everything he'd done for her and Eli.

Another demon entered the ring. "You're not looking so go Fields."

"I only need to survive long enough to win." She retorted grabbing the knife in her weak arm, barely holding on to the machete with her relatively good arm. She was barely holding herself up. Blood was dripping down her arm in droves. She was getting light headed. Lex wasn't sure if it was the blood loss or the concussion. Despite either, she needed to live…

The female demon smiled. She was older, maybe in her late thirties, early forties, but there was just something about that made Lex shiver. She looked tough, or at least her meat suit did. Lex took a uncontrolled step backward. "I'm gonna be the one that kills you Fields. I was one of the originals, and you sent me back to the pit. I dug out just to see the look in your face when you die." She was fast. She was already on top of Lex grabbing her damaged shoulder shoving her thumb into the wound. Lex let out a groan of pain. "But I'm going to make you suffer Fields, give you a taste of what hell will feel like for you." She jammed her thumb in even deeper. Lex let out a scream…

* * *

Sam and Eli looked at each other, concern shrew across their faces. Dean glanced toward his father who almost looked defeated upon hearing her, like he had let her down. The only good thing about her screams meant she was still alive, but for how much longer really determined on how quickly they could get to her.

The world about them was shrouded in darkness, and regardless of a full moon, the large leaf filled trees made navigating this forest almost difficult. It was like every step was being hindered by a fallen tree, a random ditch, over grown weeds, and everything else mother natural could muster. The four men pushed forward, trying to be as quiet as possible and yet as quick as they could manage.

Rustling in the woods caused them all to stop on a dime. Sam and Dean aimed their guns. Eli stepped backward toward the center of the group. John silently cocked his gun keeping it aimed at the ground. Sam glanced over at Dean then both men glanced at their father for direction. The sound came closer. Over to the left came a silhouette of several bodies and then quickly more appeared, at least half a dozen figures could be recognized, and several shadows off in the corner were moving and intermingling. John was the first to realize this was going to end badly. He allowed his weapon to drop to his side and raised his hands into the air.

Dean glanced behind him as more figures came around, "Son of a bitch…"

"The Winchester Family… altogether. Again. John you might want to tell your boys to back off, or we won't be able to keep the deal we have with Lex."

John nodded toward his sons. "Put'em away." Sam and Dean both hesitated but did as they were told. "What deal?"

A young man came from the woods. He was about the same age of Sam and Dean. He was tall, basketball player tall. His skin was dark and his eyes were pitch-black. It was apparent he was the leader of this small band of demonic misfits. "If she wins ten rounds you and your boys, and her brother can walk away untouched and cannot be pursued by The Hellfire Club ever again."

"And if she loses?" Sam barked back.

The man smiled, "Rio gets Lex's body and will trap her soul inside so she gets to witness as Rio will kill each and everyone of you with it."

"You said if she wins we get to go free, what about her?" John asked.

The man laughed, "you don't miss anything do you John? Lex gets to die. Simple and clean, without going to hell, I think." He nodded toward his companions who surrounded the men. "Lex is doing well. She only has three rounds …" Off in the distance they could see what looked to be smoke coming out of an old building. "Make that two rounds to go. She's just like her father and brother, isn't she John? Shall we go watch?"

John didn't answer the demon. He nodded at the demon to lead the way. The rest of the demons circled around the four men like body guards and began to search them. Eli, Sam and John gave up their weapons with little fuss. Dean was about to fight them, but the 'eye' from his father deterred him and he allowed the demons to disarm him. Afterwards, Dean stepped in line next to his father. "You knew her dad too?"

"He was the only one who survived," John put simply. Dean shot a look to Sam and then both men looked back at Elijah. The anger growing upon his face was enough to left the brothers know, this was the first time he was hearing this.

It only took five minutes for them to find themselves in front of a large old demolished hunting cabin lost and forgotten in time. The shingles were falling apart. The wood was rotten to the core. Termites had taken refugee within the lumber. It was covered in moss and vines and it was obvious this shed survived many long winters. To any passerby it would look just like an abandon hut.

As they drew closer to the door, it was obvious the construction of this was new, and reinforced. "Does this look familiar John?" The basketball player asked knocking a few times on the door in a code. A slide opened revealing nothing but black eyes before it closed and the door opened. A sound echoed through the air of angered tones and boos. "Apparently, Lex won that one too."

Walking into the room was like being the main guest and late. All the heads in the crowd turned to face them. "Well I guess the party can begin," Dean said with a low nervous chuckle as he took in the crowd. There must have been at least thirty or so demons among them, and not a one was happy to see them. In fact, they all looked ready to kill.

"Dean!" Sam barked back pointing to the fenced in cage.

Before them stood a 10 x 10 fenced in arena. Blood new and dried painted the bottom of the arena from all the fights previously and now. Several bodies littered the floor. Nine to be exact. Lex rose up from the bodies pulling the machete from the last body. She was covered in bruises and blood. It ran down her face in droves. As she stood up, they could see the red liquid dripping from her finger tips. Her eyes widened when she saw them. They were early.

Sam, with pure concern in his voice, turned to Eli, "how bad is it?"

Eli's face was riddled with anxiety. "She's got a broken arm, and something is wrong with her shoulder, she's trying not to use it but I can't tell how bad she is from here. John we need to get her out of there!"

"I'll make the deal. I'll fight the ten rounds!" John shouted above the noise of the crowd. "Let them and her all go! You can have me. Isn't that what you want?"

"No John! This is mine." Lex screamed from the stage.

"Sorry John Winchester, one deal per customer." Rio appeared from the right side of them. "Honestly, I was expecting you… or them…" she noted to Sam and Dean. "I honestly thought she was just some run of the mill hunter the first time I met her. We took her because she was convenient at the time and because I was slightly interested. It wasn't until I was back in the pit before I learned she was the daughter of Jason Fields, the only person who ever survived The Hellfire Club, and Leon Fields, whose soul currently resides in hell. Now I just can't wait to take over her body and watch as her soul slowly dies… To have Jason Field's daughter under my control…"

"You're gonna have to go through us…" Dean barked back.

"Sorry kido, that's not how these deals go. You see, once a deal is struck only the person who holds the contract can undo the deal. At this present time, that would be me, and I don't plan to going back on this one." To patronize Dean even more she smiled rubbing his head like an adult would a child. "Just sit back and watch as I win." Rio turned to her crew. "Make sure they don't do anything stupid."

The hoard of demons took their places around the men and began to herd them to the front of the stage to get a first hand view of the coming demise. A couple of demons grabbed chairs while another group found ropes and chains to bind them. Dean and Sam struggled, ready to start a fight at the drop of a pin. John merely had to shake his head and his sons became complacent.

Eli, who'd never been in this situation, was scared, but his concern only grew for his sister. As they drew closer, he could see the extent of the damage. He could see she was having great difficulty breathing… broken ribs. The left side of her jaw was out of place. It too was broken. She shoulder had sustained a large knife wound. Her face was pale, too pale. It was easy to see she had sustained a great deal of blood loss. In this moment he realized how tough his sister really was, and why she never let him go with her on these things.

Rio stepped into the fenced in ring with a smile that continued to broaden. She didn't waste her time with cute little remarks or witty banter. No Rio wanted this finished. It only took three giant steps to reach Lex. She reached out her hand punching the machete from Lex with so much force it flew to the other side of the ring and bounced off the fence.

"Acta deos numquam mortalia fallunt boni…"

"Oh no you don't." Rio's hand snapped out like a snake wrapping her fingers around Lex's throat, squeezing. "I'm not going to be that easy." With little effort Rio pulled Lex up off her feet. "Are you forgetting, I was the leader of The Hellfire Club before you and John came and crashed the party?"

Lex's most powerful ability was her gift to think on her feet. Each and every win she earned to night was earned by her quick wit and swift thinking, but Rio was going to be harder. The last time she fought Rio, it was John who sent her back down to hell, not Lex. The last time they fought. Rio almost killed her had John not saved the day. Her eyes shifted to the man whom she saw to be her father. She could see the distress in his eyes and want to do something, anything to save her. But this was her fight. He wasn't going to come out of the shadows to save her from this one.

With little effort, Rio threw Lex at the fence. It shook and wobbled daring to break but it remained in tack as Lex bounced off hitting the floor. For a moment her world went black. She felt the sudden force of Rio's foot connecting with stomach. It hurt like hell. Suddenly a familiar voice sang out to her from the darkness… "boni pastoris est tondere pecus non deglubere…"

It was John. He spoke loudly and quickly. Even though it was not enough to send the demons back to hell it was enough to advert the attention from her. Rio glanced at the other demons "Silence him, unless you want to go back to the pits!"

One demon found an old cloth and shoved it into his mouth with a great deal of enjoyment and force. However, what they didn't know was that Sam had a small knife hidden upon his person they never confiscated. Within the mists of chaos, he quickly, yet secretively began to cut through the ropes binding his hands.

At the same time, Lex was already on her feet and headed toward her fallen machete. Rio realized what was happening and turned her attention back onto the hunter, but it was too late. Lex used the last bit of her strength to shove the machete deep into the demon's gut and through the wooden wall the back of the arena was attack to pinning the demon in place. ""…et nunc reges intelligite erudimini qui judicatis terram deos acta."

Rio's soul quickly dispersed from the human body and was pulled by the forces of hell back down to the pit. Lex smiled. She like her father survived ten rounds. She also made sure The Winchester's, and her brother were safe from the grasps of The Hellfire Club. Her body and mind collapsed…

* * *

Chaos broke out. Rio had lost. Lex had won. This meant the Winchester's were untouchable. This was not the plan. Lex was supposed to lose. Amidst the chaos Sam was able to break his bindings. He handed off his knife to Dean before rushing to the door of arena. None of the demon's stopped him because the deal Lex made bound them all. He was at Lex's side within seconds feeling for a pulse. "She's alive!" He said mainly toward Eli, whose face was covered in tears. "But barely. We need to get her to a hospital."

Dean freed himself handing the knife off to Eli before running to his father's aid. Unlike the boys, he was wrapped in chains. Dean looked around for something to free John and found a demon with his .45. "I'll be taking that back." He said before punching the demon as hard as he could in face. "Hold on dad." He took aim at the lock and shot. The lock fell to the floor.

"Dean, go get our stuff." John ordered glancing around at all the demons. None of them moved. None of them made any attempt to hinder or help them. The rules of the deal were clear, they couldn't be hurt, that didn't mean they had to be helped. "Eli…"

The youngest boy was already out of his confines and at his sister's side checking her vitals. "She's weak Sam…" His voice shook with fear. "If we don't get her to a hospital…"

"She's not going anywhere." This was the first time one of the demons in the crowd spoke. "She still dies."

"Over my dead body." John declared ripping the gun out of the air as Dean threw it to him. He cocked it in one motion. "She comes with us."

"That's not the deal."

"Yeah, well the deal can go screw itself." Dean added.

The lights around the room began to shutter and shake, flash and die. About the room all the demons started to scream to the heaves as black smoke escaped their lips being pulled back into the pits of hell. None of the hunters' knew what was happening. It was like some angel from above wanted them to flee unharmed and unhindered. Every single meat suit fell to the ground dead or unconscious. Sam, Dean and John looked about their position wondering if the other shoe just dropped.

And it had. Standing at the door was Azazel, yellow eyes and all with a very stern look on his face, transfixed right on John Winchester. Sam rose to his feet ready to kill the demon. Eli grabbed his hand, "Sam, no. I need your help…"

"But he killed Jessica..."

"Or Lex dies now! I need you to help me stop the bleeding Sam!"

"Sam worry about Lex," Dean barked making his way to his father's side.

"Yes Sam. Help Lex. Dean, it's the grownups time to talk." Azazel appeared next to John and with a flick of his wrist he flew Dean into the side of the hut. "I asked you to keep her safe for me John. She is very important to me."

John was about to run to his oldest son's side but Dean quickly rose to his feet only slightly bruised. "What do you want with her Azazel."

"I can't tell you or it would ruin the surprise. Just know her survival is very important to me, and it is your job to see that she doesn't do anything stupid like this again." Azazel snapped his fingers. "Her deal was re-written. No more Hellfire Club. Now get her to a hospital before she does die because that is not something I can fix." And like that he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6 - And This is How it Starts

It took thirty two minutes to reach the General Hospital. Upon admission, questions continued to get asked, questions they couldn't honestly answer. So they lied. They told the doctors she was out for a run and they went looking for her when she didn't come back. This was how they found her on the side of the road.

Three hours went by before anyone in the hospital staff came to talk to them. Every time one of them would ask, all they got was a runaround answer and then told sit in the waiting room. Eli paced back and forth, wanting answers about Lex. Dean, several times, offered to go and get coffee for everyone wanting to be anywhere but here. Sam sat in utter silence as a bag of mixed emotions. John leaned up again the wall away from them concerned this turn of events was entirely his fault. He taught her; he trained her; he brought her into this life.

The doctor finally came out to speak with them. He looked like every other doctor Eli knew. He was older, and was well practiced in his concern looked face. "Eli Fields?" Eli walked over to him. "Perhaps we should talk in private."

"They're family…"

The doctor showed his understanding with a nod. "She sustained a great deal of bodily injury. She suffered a concussion. Her left arm was fractured, her right shoulder tendon was ruptured. Several of her ribs were fractured and one penetrated her left lung causing it to collapse. She sustained a lot eternal injuries. We were able to stop the bleeding, and we had to put a stint in her lung. But she should make a relatively full recovery given time. She is heavily sedated right now, but you are welcome to see her."

Relief swept across the room. "Thank you doctor." The group made their way to her room. It was a simple room, of white lights and undecorative sheets with only a small TV hanging from the ceiling.

Lying peacefully in her bed was Lex. She was covered in wires connecting to monitors to assess her medical condition and tubes designed to help keep her alive. After being cleaned up and washed down it was easy to see the damage she took from the arena. She was a mess, even now.

John made his way over to her pushing some hair from her face. "I owe you one kid." He knelt down and kissed her forehead before he turned to Eli. "It's best if I keep moving. If anything changes let me know." Eli nodded and John clapped the boy on his shoulder.

"Eli, Sam and I are gonna go grab something to eat do you want anything?"

"No… thank you." He didn't acknowledge them. Instead he sat down in the single seat next to his sister taking her hand in his.

The three Winchester made their way about the hospital and out the door. Sam and Dean chauffeured their father to his tricked out black truck which towered over all the other vehicles in the lot. "It seems like we just keep saying good-bye."

Dean fought hard to bit his tongue but the urge over powered him. "Who the hell is she dad?" For the first time, it was Dean who started in with his father. Usually, at this point it was Sam's queue, but Dean couldn't hold back this time. This time… this time was just different.

"Dean…"

"No damn it! The girl risked her life to save us. She made a deal, her soul for ours. No hunter would make that deal to save another hunter. I saw the way you looked at her back there. It wasn't the look of one hunter to another. It was the look a father has for a child. I know that look dad! It's the way you look at Sammie and me."

Silence rushed across the parking lot. John considered both his sons for a moment and then sighed in defeat. "About a week before your mother died we found out she was pregnant. She wasn't far along, maybe a month…" Sam and Dean stared at their father in disbelief. "We were both hoping for a girl. With two brothers like you she would be tough but protected. I never told anyone that before…" John took a moment to think. "The first time I laid eyes on Lexi, God, she reminded me so much of your mother, for a moment I thought she was. She was so determined, and independent. As I got to know her I started to see the daughter your mother and I wanted."

"Why didn't you ever tell us dad?" Sam questioned. "Why didn't you ever tell us about her?"

"I didn't really want her in this life. But when she begged me, the look in her eyes, it was the same look your mother gave me, the one I could never say no to. Besides, I couldn't always be around to protect her. Azazel wants her, you heard him. I thought if the girl knew how to hunt that she could protect herself better than I could. So I taught her but I kept her involvement as quiet as I could, kept her under the radar. Besides Dean, you never wanted a little sister."

Dean nodded, "so she's like a daughter to you."

John, looking almost defeated, shook his head, "yeah."

"I wish you told us about her dad! You always have these secrets and this time Lex alm…"

"Sammie, that's enough!" Dean ordered. Sam was about to start in on Dean but he saw the anger brewing his brother's eyes and decided against it. "What do you want us to do?"

"Stay here, keep an eye on her at least until she is out of the hospital."

Dean couldn't allow himself to say another word. He was too afraid. He was afraid if he spoke his anger would flood to the surface and a gate would open he couldn't close. So he agreed to do what his father asked of him and Sammie. They would stay until Lex Fields was awake. John got into his truck and drove off in the sunrise.

"Dean…"

"No right now Sam."

* * *

Three days later…

Slowly Lex fluttered one eye open to see the florescent lights above her and then shot up out of bed realizing where she was, and how much she hated hospitals. Pain shot through her body like a thousand needles were being stabbed into her chest. Instantly, Sam was at her side. "Take it easy."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lex demanded pushing his helping hands away.

"Getting my ass kicked by your brother in chess." Sam joked, forcing Lex back down despite her weak efforts. "You need to relax…"

"Lexi!" Eli barked as he walked into the room. "Don't move I'll go getting a doctor."

"Why are you two still here?"

"Because our dad asked us to stay and make sure you were okay and because you went ten rounds with some really f'ed up demons to save our asses. Literally." Dean answered. He was standing up against the doorway with his hands nonchalantly in his pockets. "You're looking better."

"Wait… why am I…"

"Still alive…" Sam finished, "Because Azazel said you're important to him. He re-wrote the deal so that if you won you also got to live."

"Well… shit." Lex winced in pain as she laid back down on the pillows.

"Why the hell would you do something like that for us? I mean my dad I can understand. He's like your surrogate father. I get it. I do, but Sammie and me… you don't know us from a line up so why risk your life to help us when you have a brother at home waiting for you…"

"Because you are like family to me. Maybe you two never knew about me, but I learned how to hunt listening to your dad's stories about you two. Deep down you two always felt like older brothers I was competing with."

"Really?" Sam sounded almost disappointed, like he was hoping it was something else, but his tone quickly changed. "You wanted to be like us? Are you kidding? I don't know about Dean but there's no way in hell I would've survived that arena."

Lex blushed. "You're just saying that."

"I would have survived…but then again it's because I'm awesome." Dean joked reaching his hand out to Lex. "You get full bragging rights."

Lex took it with her somewhat good arm. "I'll take what I can get."

Eli came back into the room with a couple of doctors and nurses at his heal. They began to check her blood pressure, heart rate, and any other vital they could. Sam and Dean stepped out of the room and into the hall to allow them to work.

"Lex is in good hands. I think we better getting going." Sam gave a cheesy grin and a goofy wave to Lex to let her know they were hitting the road. Once again they'd be doing what they do best, following the family business, the business she too was a part of.

"You like her don't you?"

"What? Me? Yes, I like her, Dean, but it's a 'like' respect not a 'like' like."

"Sarah and now Lex. You are screwed up in the head Sammie."

"Says the guy who sleeps with at least one girl in every town we stop at."

Dean laughed throwing Sam the keys. "Your turn to drive. I need to sleep."

And like that they were off to another unknown part of the world, to other some unknown case. But this time they were leaving and for the first time, they both knew it wasn't for good. They both knew this small part of the world had someone for them to turn to, and talk to and though not understanding why, someone they almost were willing to call family even only having just met her.


End file.
